Abstract The Human Heredity and Health in Africa (H3Africa) Consortium aims to influence continent- wide research capacity in health and genomics through support from the National Institutes of Health and the Wellcome Trust. H3Africa has approximately 500 members from 26 different projects, networks and sub-nodes spanning 32 countries. This consortium is supported by over 10 working groups, an Informatics Network, three Biorepositories, and a Data and Biospecimen Access Committee. H3Africa is governed by a Steering Committee with oversight from an Independent Expert Committee. Such complex pan-African networks of inter-institutional, multi-national research partnerships require an Administrative Coordinating Centre for cohesion and coordination. The H3Africa Administrative Coordinating Centre (H3ACC) builds on previous strengths and accomplishments to enhance provision of support to the H3Africa research and training grants through six aims outlined below: 1) provision of quality and reliable administration and line of communication 2) provision of fiscal and logistical support for the consortium meetings and cross- Consortium activities 3) being custodians and overseers of cross-Consortium collaborations, resources and databases 4) facilitating the pooling of training resources, opportunities and career-tracking of Fellows 5) monitor, evaluate and report on the progress and impact of the H3ACC and the consortium 6) facilitation of stakeholder engagement activities and awareness of genomics research targeted at increased buy-in. The H3ACC activities will result in a networked, efficient and sustainable H3Africa.